My Favorite Ninja
by PoyoKirby
Summary: When Garu falls in love with another girl Pucca will stop at nothing to get her out of the picture...if she doesnt doesnt get Pucca out first...


**

* * *

**

Pucca was sitting behind a bush spying on her lover, Garu. He was eating noodles under a shady tree with his cat Mio.

She blushed.

"Ohoooooo!" She emerged from the bushes and ran over to Garu and cuddled to him.

His face turned red and he looked to side with a grunt. She grabbed his chopstick and fed him the noodles.

"Excuse me...Is this Soogs Villiage?"

Pucca and Garu both looked up at a girl dressed in all black with 2 swords behind her back.

"I just got here from Tokyo I heard there was a dojo I could go to to practice my ninjitsu."

She did a ninja flip and landed on the bowl of noodles that then splashed all over Pucca.

The ninja gave Garu a cute smile.

"Do you know where that could be?"

Garu looked at her and smiled.

"Uh huh!" He sprang up and him and the ninja zoomed away.

* * *

Garu and the ninja walked together. 

"So whats your name?" She looked at him and he just looked back without saying a word.

"Ah, strong silent type eh? My name is Miho. Nice to meet you. Are you a ninja?"

Garu nodded. He felt like he liked this ninja. She had shiny long black hair and looked like she was 12...not 10.

They stopped in front of the school. Garu pointed to it.

"Is this it?" Miho said.

"Uh huh" Garu nodded. Miho looked at Garu and smiled.

"Thank you!" She patted him on the back and ran into the dojo.

Garu just kept looking like she was still smiling at him.

All of a sudden Garu smiled and got a romantic look on his face and hearts floated around him.

Pucca ran up right when that happend.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.." She ran up to Garu and ran around him but he just stood there like a vegetable.

Steam came of fer head and she ran up to the dojo and looked in.

Miho was already doing ninja flips and kicking and punching at a advanced rate.

Pucca walked in casually and did a couple of flips.

Miho looked at her.

"Oh and who are you supposed to be?" She said meanly.

Pucca did a high ninja kick-flip and landed in front of Miho and gave her a intimidation glare.

"Look, Im not here for any kind of competion little girl, I just need to-...become a ninja.. " Miho then looked around nervously and ninja flipped out the door.

Pucca had a suspision that something about Miho wasnt right. She felt she was up to something.

* * *

The Next Day, Garu stood at Mihos doorstep in a blue tuxedo holding flowers. He sighed with nerve 

and prepared to ring the doorbell when Pucca appeared in front of him and his finger whent straight

into her mouth. (Kinky!) He gagged and dropped his flowers. She giggled and began to cuddle him.

Miho stuck her head out of the door.

"Oh Garu! Nice of you to stop by!"

Garu looked up at her suprised. He released himself from Pucca, ran up to her and bowed as if she were a sinsei.

Pucca growled.

Miho smiled.

"Oh, Garu Chang told me all about you! He told me your the best ninja in all of Sooga Village!"

Garu blushed and smiled.

"Garu why don't you come on in."

Garu smiled and walked in. Pucca followed but Miho slammed the door in her face.

"Grrrrrrr" She whent in herself.

"So Garu, thats your name right? Chang told me all about you! He said your were the best ninja in all of Sooga Village."

Garu kept blushing when Miho talked to him. He really had a thing for her.

They all sat down. Pucca scooted closer to Garu but he scooted away towards Miho whom he smiled at when she saw him.

Puccas face turned red and she got and left.

Garu kept drooling over Miho. She was beautiful

Unlike Pucca he wasn't obsessed with her and she was a ninja in training. He felt like he was in love.

Pucca pouted as she slammed the door. Then she turned around and saw Garu kissing Miho on the cheek.

She gasped and then ran away crying.

"Woah woah woah woah Garu!!! I thought we were just going to practice ninjitsu not kiss! No way kid!" Miho stood up.

Garu got up embarased looked down and nodded

"Then lets get started!"

* * *

Pucca ran crying when she saw Tobe standing with his ninja minions. 

"Huh?" She hid so they wouldnt see her.

She then saw Miho walk up to Tobe.

"It's about time do you know how long I have been standing here?"

"EHHH! That little weirdo kissed me!"

"Thats the point! He is supposed to get distracted by your love so it will be easier for me to destroy him!"

"Yeah but I don't want him to kiss me!"

"Look you stupid girl, I am paying you to do this and you will do as you are told and if has to kiss you for me to destroy him then so be it!"

Miho sighed. "Fine. But let me do something too."

"What could you possibly do?" Tobe said.

"I wanna destroy the girl." Miho said.

"Who Pucca? Why would you wanna destroy her?"

"Because she will get in the way! Because she likes that little weirdo Gary!"

"Garu."

"Whatever! I want them both gone!"

Tobe laughed menically

"Destroying Pucca will be like taking candy from a baby!...A ninja baby."

They both laughed evilly.

Pucca gasped. She had to do something before Garu and her would be destroyed.

**I WILL UPDATE SOON PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!**


End file.
